International Harvester
by tora.of.the.sand
Summary: This is a song fic about the song International Havester. I can't say much, it would just give up the whole plot, but if you know the song then you should be able to guess a little about what this is about.


Bella and Edward were in her truck driving down the road to First Beach. The Pack had agreed to let the whole family go down there for just today as long as they didn't go any nearer the town. They were currently listening to The Wolf, a country station, and Bella was laughing at the look on Edward's face. He didn't quite like country music. The rest of the family was behind them in their own cars. Carlisle and Esme in the black Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in her new yellow Porsche, and Rose and Emmett in Rose's convertible.

"I think this might just be your song, Bella," Edward muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. The song was called 'International Harvester' by Craig Morgan. She laughed out loud at this and turned it up.

_I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter  
I'm a God fearin' hard workin' combine driver  
Hoggin' up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower  
Chug a lug a luggin' 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester_

Bella suddenly got the evilest idea she had had in a while. She knew just the way to make a whole family of vampires annoyed (maybe excluding Carlisle and Esme, but who knows?) She opened the windows and turned the radio up louder, it wasn't raining so this was no problem.

_Three miles of cars layin' on their horns  
Fallin' on deaf ears of corn  
Lined up behind me like a big parade  
Of late to work road raged jerks  
Shoutin' obscene words flippin' me the bird_

She slowed her old truck down and started to sing along. Edward stared at her with an incredulous look. She looked at him and smiled brightly. There was a honk behind them and Edward finally caught on to what she was doing.

"Evil," was all he said, looking out the window with a little smile on his face.

_Well you may be on a state paved road  
But that blacktop runs through my payload  
Excuse me for tryin' to do my job  
But this year ain't been no bumper crop  
If you don't like the way I'm a drivin'  
Get back on the interstate  
Otherwise sit tight and be nice  
And quit yer honkin' at me that way_

Bella looked at the speed gauge, it said she was going at exactly five miles an hour. Another honk behind her told her that she was definitely starting to annoy someone.

"Can you go any slower, Bella?" Rose yelled at her from behind Alice's car. Bella looked out the window at her and smiled again, still singing the song. She slowed down ever so slightly.

_Cause I'm a son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to a farmer's daughter  
I got 2 boys in the county 4-H  
I'm a lifetime sponsor of the F.F.A.  
Hay! That's what I make  
I make a lotta hay for a little pay  
But I'm proud to say  
I'm a God fearin' hard workin' combine driver  
Hoggin' up the road on my a p-p-p-plower  
Chug a lug a lugin' 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester_

"I think she was being sarcastic, Bells," Edward said amused. He didn't like going slow but this time he would allow her to do this, it was sure amusing.

"I know, but why not push it a little more?" she asked.

_Well I know you got your own deadlines  
But cussin' me ain't savin' no time hoss  
This big-wheeled wide load ain't goin' any faster  
So just smile and wave and tip your hat  
To the man up on the tractor_

Edward laughed softly. He didn't like country music, quite the opposite really, but this was the second most amusing thing Bella had managed to do in the time he had known her. The first was when Alice had that vision of her rear-ending him in the school parking lot when he had stopped in front of her just so Tyler could ask her to the dance coming up.

_Cause I'm a son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to a farmer's daughter  
I got two boys in the county 4-H  
I'm a lifetime sponsor of the F.F.A.  
Hay! That's what I make  
I make a lot of hay for a little pay  
But I'm proud to say  
I'm a God fearin' hard workin' combine driver  
Hoggin' up the road on my p-p-p-plower  
Chug a lug a lugin' 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester  
_

Edward's phone rang and he answered it.

"Ok, here she is," he replied to whoever was talking on the other side of the conversation.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"If you go _any_ slower I will personally make you jump off a cliff again," Rose threatened.

"I love you too, Rose, but I have one thing to say to you," Bella replied.

"What's that?" she growled.

"I'm a God fearin' hard workin' combine driver. Hoggin' up the road on my p-p-p-plower. Chug a lug a lugin' 5 miles an hour. On my International Harvester!"

-

Haha, lovely, eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters, just the plot!

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
